Crimson wolves, Ninja and hogwarts!
by Kaze Hatake
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura go to hogwarts and Kakashi is a teacher. Wait KAKASHI has a DAUGHTER! the ninja experience many new trails and shocks on this particular mission. rated K might change depends WARNING THIS STORY INCLUDES KAKASHI/ANKO for those who don't like it sorry.
1. Kaze Hatake and Hogwarts

_**Crimson wolves, ninja and, Hogwarts?!**_

_**Authors Note - I was really bored during classes today so during my fourth hour I started writing this and finished this chapter about an hour or so after I got home so if it's not as good as it could be… oh well. **_

**Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Kaze Hatake and Hogwarts**_

"You're late!" rang all around konoha and Kaze Hatake sighed and turned to the hokage. "My dad never changes does he?" she said softly. "No he does not." The hokage, Lady Tsunade, said "he's at training ground seven with his team if you want to go and join their training."

Kaze left the tower and took a minute to look around, breathing in the air and just taking in the feel of finally being home. Kaze was the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and had long black hair that faded into silver at the tips. She wore black combat boots, black pants that were easy to move in but hugged her legs, and a black face mask just like her dads, a blood red tank-top and black arm guards.

Kaze got to the training grounds just in time to see her dad picking himself up of the ground after getting beaten up by his students for being late. She heard him muttering things like "mean genin… "And "Kaze wouldn't have…" then the pink haired girl, Sakura if she remembered correctly, asked "Who's Kaze?" Kakashi paused and was about to answer when Kaze stepped into the clearing. They looked at her in confusion and Kakashi in shock before Kaze said, "I am. And dad you know I would have done the same thing." "DAD!"Sakura yelled at the same time Kakashi cried "When did you get back!? And why are you covered in blood?!" before he rushed over to her and picked her up off the ground by her foot and started checking her for wounds while he held a foot above the ground. Kaze sighed and said "Dad calm down, the bloods not mine. You know I never really get hurt. I just ran into some trouble on the way back. And baa-Chan already checked me over for wounds because she said and I quote that she didn't want 'a certain late and lazy jounin 'to have her head if I was hurt. And I have a question, When did SHE become Hokage?!"

Kakashi grinned and let go of Kaze hoping she would hit the ground. But Kaze simply flipped over using her hands and when she back on her feet she flipped him off. Then put on a serious face and said, "Anyway… lady Tsunade wants to see you guys. There is a new mission for you. I'll be going too but I've already been briefed, so I'm going to go home and get cleaned up then meet you guys back at the hokage tower at 5:00. Ok? "They all nodded and took off. Kaze grinned 'they were in for shock when they found out about the mission.'

After her shower she went back to the hokage tower and walked in just in time to hear Naruto's voice yell "A SCHOOL FOR WITCHES AND WIZARDS!" Kaze grinned and walked in to the room and said "so ready to go to Hogwarts?" "What?! But we still have to pack!" Sakura shrieked. " actually you don't you already have all your weapons in those sealing scrolls and when we get there you'll be getting new clothes so you fit in more at the school. "Kaze said with a smirk on her face. She then turned to the hokage and nodded to let her know they were ready to go. Lady Tsunade smiled and said "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, warty, Hogwarts."

They landed a little distance away from a HUGE castle and a greasy black haired teacher (ha-ha snape arrives) and told them to follow him. He took them into a room and told them to wait until they heard Dumbledore call them in. he then took Kakashi in through the doors. And introduced him to the school. While he was gone the ninja debated whether or not to do a flashy entrance. In the end, they decided to wow the school with their 'wandless' magic.

_**Scene change **_

_**In the great hall with the harry potter crew…**_

Harry, Hermione and, Ron starred at the man Snape was leading up to the teachers table. He was quite odd looking with gravity defying silver hair, a blue head band that had a weird symbol engraved into it slanted to cover his left eye, and a black face mask. When they got to the teachers table professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to stand by the silver haired man. Snape went and sat back down in chair just before professor Dumbledore announced," this is your new teacher for a new class that you are required to take. It is a self-defense class, and professor Hatake is your teacher but as he is from japan he will probably be more comfortable with Hatake –sensei." Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Kakashi-sensei actually, our students address us by our first names then add sensei on the end." "Alright then Kakashi-sensei. "Professor Dumbledore said, "I believe that your students from japan are getting quite restless so let's invite then in shall we." The doors to the great then flew open with a BAM!And a ton of wolves ran into the hall. There were all types of wolves red, timber, gray, black, artic the list goes on and on. Then a girl with black hair with silver tips and weird clothes (see description of Kaze at the beginning of chapter) and a black face mask just like the new teachers, walked in just behind them. Walking proudly beside her were two wolves one on each side, one was a midnight black and the other blood red. she walked straight up the new teacher bowed and with a mischievous glint in her eye she said" hey, evening old man." The new teacher, Kakashi, sighed before her smacked her upside the head yelling "Gaki! I was with you just a few minutes ago! And I'm not old!" Kaze shrugged and said, "Yeah well…." Before she turned toward the students and called out in a loud voice, "YO! I'm Kaze Hatake your new teacher's daughter." And then in a quieter voice that carried nonetheless she said, "Oh and by the way dad I was just told that Raijin will be joining us in a week." Kakashi groaned, "Another ramen obsessed student… joy…" Kaze laughed before making weird symbols with her hands and yelling "Shadow lightning dragon jutsu!" She then placed her right hand to her mouth with her index and middle finger in a V shape and took a deep breath before exhaling sharply and out of her mouth came a dragon that looked like it was made out of pure shadow and lighting. The dragon flew to the doors and out them just before three other people walked in. the newcomers walked halfway up the walk way before stopping and let the students have look at them. They were a shock to look at they all looked like they'd walked right out of a magazine. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron before saying" that girl with the pink hair. Her hair must be dyed there is no way that's natural." The three teens were quite beautiful. A girl with emerald green eyes and bubblegum pink hair with pretty pale peach skin. A boy with light tan skin deep ocean blue eyes a bright smile and bright golden blonde hair. And the last one pale skin dark obsidian eyes, and raven black hair that stuck up in the back like a ducks butt. (Sorry Sasuke couldn't resist… :) Kaze appeared next to the pink haired girl in a burst of black flame and pointed at her while saying "this is Sakura Haruno." She walked over and stood by the blonde and said "this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." She then walked over to the last boy the black- haired boy and said' "this is Sasuke Uchiha." After she had finished the introductions professor Dumbledore once again spoke saying "they are part of a new house the house of Konoha. But will eat with the Gryffindor's, and attend classes with…" he was cut off by the blonde, Naruto, yelling "Classes! Kakashi-Sensei you never said _anything_ about classes! We all already graduated!" " Maa, Naruto I thought that would have been obvious… after all this is a school…" Kakashi replied with the air of one speaking to a dummy. The pink-haired girl, sakura, punched Naruto in the face and yelled "BAKA! As he flew back ten feet. "Well without further adoo. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called out. The young ninja made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down just as the food appeared. The whole hall quieted down and turned to look at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later after hearing a yell of "RAMEN!" and a few seconds later "SHUT UP DOBE! " Followed the shout. Once the feast had ended and Harry, Ron and, Hermione were back in their common room Harry spoke and said "they seem ok. Sasuke seems a bit emo and Sakura's a hothead and Naruto maybe a bit to cheerful but in all they seem ok" "yeah" Ron agreed "but what about Kaze?" "She seemed normal maybe a bit of a prankster like Fred and George but she seemed more normal than the rest of them." Harry replied. "That's true… well goodnight!" Hermione called as she made her way to the girl's dormitories. After hearing the replies of "goodnight" all around them, they went to bed ready to face the next day and wondering what it would bring.

The next day during the Gryffindor's self-defense class just after they had all sat down Kakashi-sensei walked in and then they heard the the start of the yell "you're La…" before they heard a gasp the all turned to look at the ninja who were staring at the teacher with their jaws dropped and awestruck looks on their faces. They stayed this way until Kaze seemed to regain her voice and said "well somebody stab through the heart with a kunai, YOURE ON TIME!" " Yeah kaka-sensei what happened to the Kakashi Hatake who's known for being three hours late to everything?" sakura asked in an awed voice. "I didn't want to be fired you see here unlike back home in konoha I can be fired. So…." The three young ninja starred for a moment longer until Kaze grinned and made symbols with her hands again before she bit her thumb hard enough to make blood flow and slammed her hands down onto her desk and called out "**Wolf summoning jutsu!** There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared standing on her desk was the same blood red wolf that had stayed by her side during the welcome back feast. Kaze looked at the wolf and said" Crimson I need you to go and tell Baa-Chan that dad was on time to teach his class today and bring me back her reply." In another poof of smoke the wolf had disappeared. "Well class time to start. And Kaze just for sending Crimson to tell Hokage-Sama that I was on time so that she'll keep trying to get me to be on time back home, you're going to help me give the class a demonstration. Come on up here in the front, we're going to spar." Kaze sighed before going up to the front of the classroom and after setting up the rules, nothing too destructive like the chidori, the two engaged in a fierce battle that had the Hogwarts students awed and dumbstruck. Even the ninja were amazed. After ten minutes or so of the spar professor McGonagall walked in and saw what was going on after watching for two minutes she walked up to them and grabbed both Kakashi and Kaze by their ears and dragged them out of the classroom.

Oh no what is professor McGonagall going to do to them?! And in the next chapter it is explained how Kakashi has a daughter and Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha this is also the chapter that Raijin comes in.

Flames will most likely be used to warm me up since it's snowing where I live so… anyway REVIEW!


	2. Poor Naruto and torturous Kaze

_**Authors note- just as a warning this story and this chapter will involve kaka/Anko and some parts of this story be written by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoh. And I know I should have updated before now but I'm sick and you all would still be waiting if I hadn't found a spot at this race track where my phone had wifi I could connect my computer to, after I had typed all this up.**_

_**And I race dirt-bikes.**_

**Jutsu**

'_**Thoughts'**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**_

_Chapter 2_

_**The secret revealed**_

After McGonagall had dragged them into the hallway she yelled "You can't have a full out ninja fight in class!"

"With all due respect professor." Kaze said, "That wasn't even close to an all-out spar. If it was the castle and a few miles around it would be completely destroyed."

After the class had ended Kaze and Kakashi walked back into the classroom to find Naruto, Sasuke and, Sakura waiting for them. They all looked at one another before Sakura opened her mouth and said while cracking her knuckles, "ok Kakashi-Sensei, you are going to explain to us how you have a daughter."

"Well," Kakashi said, "I have a daughter because I met Anko, fell in love, and bam! Instant Kaze!"

Sakura asked, "Sensei… are you sure it was instant?" (She does actually think you know)

"Wait did you say Anko!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

"Yes I did." Kakashi said confused at their shocked tone. Kaze started to laugh at the looks of shock and horror adorning their faces. Every time she even came close to calming down she would look up and immediately be pulled back into the depths of her laughing fit.

After a few minutes of Laughing Kaze heard a male voice say, "Geez wolfie you forget how to breathe?" Kaze turned to look at the boy who had spoken; he had brown hair that faded into yellow at the ends. He had a black shirt that was yellow at the bottom, black skinny jeans with yellow lines running down the sides of his pants. (Think a mixture of Naruto and Sasuke's clothing only black and yellow.) his Head band was tied so that the head plate was on the side of his head, he had bandages covering his neck, fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows and golden eyes.

Kaze starred at him for a few seconds before she threw herself in his arms and yelled "Big brother!"

"big brother!" team seven yelled at the same time Kakashi Cried"When did Anko have another kid!"

The new guy and Kaze looked at each other for a minute before they both started laughing. In between laughs Kaze managed to choke out, "No…No…I just…Think…of Raijin…Like my…Older bro…ther…"

"Oh" Naruto said, "well… lunch time!" and in a yellow flash he was gone.

_**Scene Change Great Hall **_

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

Ron, Hermione and I were talking about the Japanese students when the doors to the great hall blew open and hit the wall with a bam! The thunderous sound did nothing to distract us from what we were looking at. No we were too busy watching the yellow blur that was headed straight for me! Just before the blur hit me it was yanked to a stop by four wolves, the blood red one, Crimson if I remember correctly, the midnight black one, an artic snow white one with an icy blue tint to its fur, and a silver one that shone like freshly polished metal. The yellow blur, which I now knew was Naruto, growled and said," Crimson, Nightshade, Snow Glace, Silver, let me go. I want my ramen!" he looked quite pathetic. But still the wolves kept their hold.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Naruto they won't let go until I say so. And to be honest you nearly knocked me over in haste to get here, if my dad hadn't been standing behind I would have flown into the wall. So…" Kaze looked at Raijin who grinned back at her before they ran full speed at Naruto, to the wizards they were a multi-colored blur. In the blink of an eye Naruto was hanging from one of the chandeliers completely cover in rope, with only his head showing. Standing on the Gryffindor table below him were Kaze and Raijin holding all of his weapons.

Kaze thought for a second before she jumped off the table and carefully picked up a bowl of ramen. Then still being careful she used chakra to keep the ramen in the bowl when she went upside down she walked up the wall, across the ceiling and over to Naruto. When she was in front of him she slowly started to eat the ramen, making sounds to indicate how good it tasted. By the time she had finished Naruto was sobbing and begging to be let down to his precious ramen.

Kaze smirked and asked, "are you sure that you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto cried, "Please let me down! I _need _to be with my baby; my precious ramen!"

The entire school burst into laughter before Kakashi said with his famous eye smile, "Kaze let him down before he has a nervous breakdown." Kaze glanced at her dad then turned back to Naruto with her dads trademark eye smile on her face and said, "No… I think he deserves a little more torture." An evil look appeared on the part of her face people could see, before she began to slowly draw her katana.

Kakashi's eyes hardened and he yelled "Kaze Tanaka Hatake! Let him down now!"

Kaze looked at her dad in shock. Kakashi almost never yelled at her. He only ever yelled if she was being stupid during a mission and it causes her to get hurt.

She sighed and said, "Alright" before she finished drawing her Katana. She quickly slashed through the ropes and sheathed her katana just in time to grab Naruto's foot so he didn't hit the ground. She lifted him up until he had one foot pressed against the ceiling.

Naruto channeled chakra into his feet before he nodded to Kaze to let her know it was safe for her to let go of his foot. They walked across the ceiling and down the wall, before Kaze walked over to her dad with her head bowed. Kakashi took her by the arm and led her out of the hall.

_**Kaze's P.O.V**_

The minute dad yelled and used my full-name I knew I was in trouble. Dad never yells at me.

He looked and me and said, "Kaze I know you're having fun now that Raijin's here but, you need to stop showing off. You're letting the fact that these wizards are weaker than us get to your head. That stunt you pulled in the great hall just proves that. Kaze don't let the fact that you're stronger push people away from you. That's what I did and only stopped when my best friend died after being crushed under a rock because of me. Alright?"

I looked down at my feet and nodded. Dad ruffled my hair before he started to walk back into the great hall. I followed him with my head still down. Just before he opened the doors he turned to me and said, "I love you, you know."

I smiled and said," I know, I love you too."

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Kaze and Kakashi walked back into the hall, Kakashi returned to the teachers table and Kaze walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by her friends.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was just showing off." Kaze said while looking at Naruto with an ashamed expression on her face. She even pulled down her mask to show just how sorry she was. The fact that she pulled down her mask shocked even Kakashi. _He _hardly ever got to see her face and he was her dad!

"It's alright; I knew you were just playing around. You would never hurt me unless it was to control Kurama (1). And we haven't had to that for a while now that he and I are friends. I hope Kashi-Sensei didn't yell at you too much. "Naruto said.

"No he didn't. Just gave me the lecture on showing off." Kaze replied.

"So…" Harry asked, "Who are you" he looked at Raijin. Raijin turned to him and said," My name is Raijin." He then turned back to Naruto with a shocked look on his face and yelped, "Dude! You're eating all my ramen!" the two boys then got into a fight over whose ramen it was, before sakura decided she had heard enough and hit them both over the head.

Kaze sighed before she turned back to talk to the golden trio. "Raijin is my best friend and I think of him as an older brother." She said.

There was a poof of smoke and the blood red wolf appeared. It opened its mouth and said in a voice that was obviously male," Lady Tsunade wanted to give her reply in person. She will be here shortly." ("The wolf talks!" o.O random Hogwarts student) Kaze nodded and bit her thumb before going through a series of hand signs she swiped her bloodied thumb across the flank of the wolf before calling out," **shrinking jutsu!**" right after the wolf had shrunk down to the size of a two month old puppy, the doors once again opened and a blonde haired woman with a massive chest walked in. followed close behind by a black haired young woman holding a pig in her arms.

Kaze and Naruto shot up out of their seats and launched themselves at the blonde haired woman screaming," Baa-Chan!"

The woman froze and her face turned pink as she yelled," Gaki's! I told you to quit calling me that!"

She slammed her fists into their face and they flew back and hit the walls with such a force had the walls not been enforced by magic they would have collapsed as it was they were dented. The woman then turned to look at the teachers table with a weird gleam in her eye.

"Kakashi I was informed by a certain black-haired girl Hatake's red wolf that you _can_ be on time. What is it I need to do to get you to be on time back at home?" She asked.

Kakashi looked her in the eye and said once again donning his eye smile, "Well you see Lady Tsunade, I will _NEVER_ be on time back home in Konoha," his eyes opened and he looked at her with a cold look in his eyes, "And you know the reason why." He finished in an emotionless voice.

Tsunade sighed and said," I know and I respect the reason. I really do… But could you please be on time at least once in a while?"

Kakashi groaned and replied," I'll be on time every now and then if! And only if! You allow the Icha-Icha movies into the Konoha theaters. And allow me to watch them."

All the ninja in the room sweat dropped and slammed their heads onto the tables except for Kakashi, Tsunade and, Shizune.

Lady Tsunade yelled, "Do you really expect me to allow _that _pervert's movies into _my_ country?!" (Back in Konoha one Jiraiya of the sannin sneezed.)" Though I suppose if it'll make it so you're on time now and then. It'll be worth it I guess…" she trailed of in thought.

"Hem, hem…" all the ninja who knew professor Umbridge groaned. "Excuse me miss but you cannot dance into this school and act as though you own the place. Especially in_ those_ clothes and yell at one of our teachers. Now I demand you leave. Before I inform the minister." Umbridge said in her annoying high pitched girly voice.

Lady Tsunade looked at Umbridge and said, "you do that and you will be in a war with the fire country seeing as I am the hokage of konoha. I have the complete authority to _yell_ as you so politely put it, at one of the various ninja under my command."

Umbridge's face turned bright red and she sputtered, "you… you!" as she drew her wand when it was out she pointed it at Lady Tsunade and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Tsunade dodged the spell and turned to Umbridge with a murderous look in her eye.

_**Ohhh! Umbitch is in trouble now. What's lady Tsunade going to do?**_

_**The part where it says **__"Well," Kakashi said, "I have a daughter because I met Anko, fell in love, and bam! Instant Kaze!" _

_ Sakura asked, "Sensei… are you sure it was instant?" (She does actually think you know)_

_ "Wait did you say Anko!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled simultaneously. __**Was written by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha. As well as the description of Raijin.**_

_**Kyuubi no kitsunes real name.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Flames will be used to roast hot dogs and make smores. **_


	3. Bushy Brow-Sensei nd the rookie nine

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bushy brow-sensei and the rookie nine**_

_**Author's note: OMFG! I AM SO SORRY! Well this chapter I think is hilarious! It involves Kaze being babied by her mother, a very confused Ronald Weasley, and Shikamaru, Naruto, Raijin, and Kaze's secret being told! About 1/5 of this chapter was written by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha.**_

**Jutsu**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 2

_Bushy Brow-sensei and the rookie nine plus the sand sibs!_

Harry's P.O.V

***Flick**…CRUNCH!* everyone starred in shock. The Blonde-haired woman, Lady Tsunade, had just _flicked_ professor Umbridge and she, Umbridge, had flown back ten feet into the wall behind the teachers table. She stayed stuck in the wall. After noticing that she was unconscious all teachers and students, including professor Dumbledore and I, let a smile grace our features, before Professor Dumbledore excused us to go to bed. We decided to just let Umbridge stay where she was, in her hole in the wall.

Normal P.O.V

The next morning everyone was talking and eating breakfast when the doors to the great hall opened yet again. The thought going through most people's heads was '_it's Halloween who is it __now?' _luckily they had just been opened and not blown open. A Boy with short spiky brown hair and upside down red triangle tattoos on his cheeks walked in. The kid stared at the front for a minute before he whistled and said, "geez lady Tsunade what did the pink Lady do to make you so mad?" the rest of the rookie nine then walked in with their senseis' and the sand-sibs. Team Gai was also there minus the two green things Gai and Lee. (A/N I am not describing what everyone looks like please just imagine it. Shippuden clothes. Thanks ) they looked around before walking over to team seven. Kaze and Kakashi where over there too. Just as they arrived the owls swooped in and with the owls came a yell of, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Kaze and Kakashi looked at each other before yelling" Duck!" they then proceeded to press their foreheads against the table-top just as Two green blurs flashed right where their heads had been. They lifted their heads off the table and the golden trio and ninja noticed they looked quite pale. "That was too close" Kaze and Kakashi said together.

The students turned to look at the blurs they now realized were people. "KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" The first green blur declared with a twinkling smile and bushy eye-brows. "I honestly thought I was away from all of this." Kakashi sighed. "Are you two TRYING to kill me?!"Kaze shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. "Ah! Gomen!" the second blur said*cough*Yelled*cough* the second blur looked exactly like a miniature sized version of the first green THING. "Kakashi my eternal rival! I challenge you to a youthful game of Ro-Sham-Bo! (1)"the first green thing said. "Hmmm? Gai did you say something?" Kakashi asked while looking up from his book, surprisingly it was on transfiguration on not his usual orange Icha- Icha Paradise, porn book.

"Your hip and cool attitude is so youthful my rival!" the first green blur, Gai, said as a waterfall and sunset appeared behind him.

Kaze sighed and turned to look at Sakura and Ino who were arguing over Sakura's hair style (it looked the same as always.) "Anyway" she said, "Now that I've realized Bushy Brow-sensei and Lee aren't trying to kill me and dad and they're just stupid. Why are you all here?"

"Because…" Ino said, "We wanted to see you. And Lady Tsunade is allowing one of us to stay here with you guys." (Translation, Lady Tsunade sent backup.)

"Oh… cool!" Kaze said, "Well, which one of you staying here with us."

"Troublesome," (heehee guess who said that! ) "It's me." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"YAY! SHIKA!" Kaze shrieked before she ran and tackled him. She kissed him before she jumped up laughed. Temari was fuming and ready to attack Kaze when Shikamaru stood up, his face red, all signs of laziness gone, and yelled, "I told you to stop doing that!" Kaze eye-smiled before she turned to Temari and said, "Don't worry Tema; I'm not going to take your man. Trust me I've been around Shika when he is as drunk as a skunk and I've grabbed his shirt to pull him out of the bar. And he's looked at me, taken my hand off of his shirt and said, "You're not my girlfriend, Temari is." So don't worry he's loyal." Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru, who was blushing like mad.

"When did that happen?!" he asked.

"After that mission that went really wrong and boar died…" Kaze trailed off, mentally hitting herself for 1. Giving away one of their biggest secrets and 2. Reminding Shika about boar.

Raijin's jaw dropped at her, Kaze's, mistake. "Kaze!" he hissed, "Stupid!" Kaze smacked herself on the head.

"Boar? Who's Boar?" Kiba asked.

Raijin smiled uneasily "my pet…pig…that died of…tapeworms?" Raijin said in question of his answer. "But you said mission gone wrong." Sakura pointed out. "Uh… I accidentally brought him along and he ate something with tapeworms and he died." Raijin said lying through his teeth. "Were you and boar really close Shikamaru, Raijin?" Ino asked.

Raijin nodded and looked away, "really nice … pig. Raijin said feeling awkward with this whole conversation.

"Anyways off the subject of Raijin's …pig… are you all that came?" Kaze asked. Suddenly Kakashi was tackled by a tan blur with an odd hairdo. "Mom?!" Kaze asked in surprise. "Anko?" Kakashi asked opening his eyes wide in surprise.

"Surprised to see me Kashi?" Anko asked using Kakashi's nickname.

"First they talk about Raijin's dead pig and now Kaze's mother appears…" the golden trio was quite confused. Anko popped off Kakashi and then held Kaze like a teddy bear "how's my baby Kaze?" She started pinching Kaze's cheek and then kissed it. Kaze was blushing like mad. There was a flash. Kaze blinked her eyes to see Raijin holding a picture. He put it in a yellow envelope that had magically appeared. In red letters across it, it said "BLACK-MAIL" Kaze looked at Raijin in surprise. "Raijin!" Kaze shouted.

"What? You never know when I'll need black-mail on you." Raijin said with a smirk. "Give me that envelope!" Kaze shouted. The envelope disappeared.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked. "A magician never reveals his secrets." Raijin replied his smirk widening. Kaze tried to leap at him but Anko just gripped her tighter, "why didn't you tell me you were back from your ANBU mission?!" Anko said excitedly.

Kaze groaned and slapped her forehead. "Mom!" she yelped. "They weren't supposed to know I was in ANBU…" she sighed.

"Oops." Anko said, "oh well… Everyone my daughter Kaze Hatake is ANBU commander Wolf Pup, with her team members Stag, Fox, Eagle and before he died, Boar."

Four voices yelled "Anko/mom!" Kaze yelled mom, Kakashi just slapped his hand to his forehead. Everyone turned to said four and looked at them for a minute until Hermione said, "by the way Raijin, Naruto and… Shikamaru was it? Reacted, they're eagle, Fox and Stag. Am I right?"

Kaze sighed before replying, "Yes, I am Wolf Pup, Shika is Stag, Naruto is Fox, and Raijin is Eagle. We are ANBU team one. Boar was one of our teammates."

"Wait..." Ron said, "I thought Boar was Raijin's pet pig." Raijin and all the other ninja plus Hermione smacked their foreheads before Sakura said with a sigh, "boys are stupid."

"Hey!" all the ninja boys yelled.

Sasuke had a weird look on his face, "Naruto… Shikamaru… If you guys are in ANBU then why were in the academy with us and why was Naruto acting like a dobe?" he asked. They both sighed before Naruto answered with a serious look in his eyes, "we were there to protect the students, more importantly you. There has always been at least one ANBU member in each classroom, although it's usually the teacher. Our class had three members, me as Fox, Shikamaru as Stag and Iruka-sensei as Dolphin. Most of the me you knew was a mask I wore. I am not stupid, or a "dobe" as you always say Sasuke. I knew mizuki-sensei was planning something, because of my prisoner he hated me, all the tests that were passed out by him, mine always had a genjustsu put on them. I needed to get rid of him, so I put up the mask of the dead last. I needed away to make sure no one noticed me for what I really was and to make mizuki come to me. I knew he needed someone to do his dirty work so he wouldn't get caught. After all…who would look twice at the demon brat…" the last part was said with a bitter cold tone.

He finished his speech just for Sakura to slam her fist on top of his head, "quit calling yourself that! You are not the demon!" she yelled.

Naruto sighed and said, "I know that but the villagers don't seem to be able to comprehend that. At least they didn't use to… they're getting better."

Kaze grinned and said, "Well, we had better get out of these henges." She placed her fingers into the tiger seal and yelled, "_**RELEASE!**_" in poof of smoke she was dressed completely in black, including her armor and her usual black combat boots and katana, the only differences were that her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail, and the boots had blood red chains on them. She also wore a silver and dark purple wolf mask on her face. Raijin nodded, did the seal and with another poof of smoke he was dressed in a black shirt with a long sleeve on his right arm and wrappings covering his entire left arm other than his ANBU tattoo. His shirt had a turtle neck and strapped on his back was a scythe with a black and yellow blade. The rest was all normal ANBU uniform with a black and yellow Eagle mask.

Shikamaru's uniform was forest green with silver armor, boots with a metal strip over the toes and a brown and black Stag mask.

Naruto's uniform was blood red with black armor, the normal ninja sandals, and a red and orange Fox mask.

The students, rookie nine and teachers of Hogwarts stared in shock at the four masked ninja. Kiba's mouth opened and he yelled, "Dude that is so cool! How long have you been in ANBU?!"

"Since I was 5" Naruto replied. As the two (Naruto and Kiba) talked, Raijin slunk over to the ramen and began to stuff it in his mouth. He was on his fifteenth bowl when he was pulled up by the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see Naruto's blue eyes through the holes in his Fox mask. His ocean blue eyes were stormy with anger, Raijin gulped.

Kaze heard and turned to look at them, "FOX! What did Eagle do to make you so mad?" she asked.

"He's eating all the ramen! I've told him not to eat the ramen until we've divided it evenly!" Naruto yelled. "Oh… well, can you put him down?" Naruto nodded and set Raijin back down on his feet. "Raijin" Kaze said.

"Yeah" Raijin asked.

"RUN!" Kaze shrieked before she tackled Naruto and yelled, "DOBBY!" the house elf appeared, "yes mistress Hatake?" dobby said.

"That plan I was telling you about, would it be possible to activate it now?!" dobby nodded and said, "We will get started on it now." "Thank you dobby. " Kaze said in a relieved voice that only the ninja heard. A few seconds later all the food on the table disappeared, but before the students could start complaining ramen appeared and a big banner that said' "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Was strung across the great hall. Naruto stared in shock and took off his mask. The others took off their masks as well.

Kaze smiled, kissed Naruto's cheek and said "happy late birthday Naruto."

_** A/N: I am so sorry I've just been really busy with school work and on December 13**__**th**__** mourning a friend who died on that day last year. Go ahead and yell I deserve it **____** again I am so sorry!**_

_**Rock-paper-scissors**_

_**Ok so anyone who can tell me what Kakashi said when he was explaining about having Kaze as his daughter will get a sneek peek to chapter four. But here's the kicker, you have to have an account that I can private message you on ok?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks, Kaze Hatake out!**_


End file.
